This invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle, and more particularly to a cooling system for a fuel cell vehicle and a cooling pipe thereof. Generally, a fuel cell provided to a fuel cell vehicle generates electric energy utilizing an electrochemical reaction between fuel gas from an anode of a fuel cell stack and air from a cathode of the fuel cell stack.
The fuel cell stack has a Membrane Electrode Assembly (MEA), which has a membrane electrolyte sandwiched between an anode supplied with fuel gas and a cathode supplied with air.
The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of separators. Flow fields, which are defined as a plurality of channels or grooves, are formed on the separators for supplying fuel gas, air, and coolant.
Conventional cooling systems of the fuel cell vehicle, however, generally have two coolant circulation flow fields such that the structure of the cooling system is complicated, making it difficult to make space for mounting the cooling system.